A. Description of the Prior Art
In many instances, it is desirable to have beds that are usable on a temporary basis, but which are easily storable when they are not in use. For example, hotels typically keep on hand a number of portable beds. The portable beds are delivered to rooms when the number of fixed beds in the rooms are insufficient. Also, institutions, such as schools or churches, may keep on hand a number of portable beds that can be set up in gymnasiums or the like on a temporary basis.
Most people are familiar with the typical folding or "roll away" bed used in hotels. The roll away bed includes a hinged frame that folds in the middle like a book. The roll away bed frame includes a short central section supported on wheels. The central section has a length about equal to twice the thickness of the mattress. End sections of the frame, which are disposed on either side of the central section, are foldable upwardly along with the mattress. Following the book analogy, the central section corresponds to the spine of a book, with the end sections of the frame corresponding to the covers and the mattress corresponding to the pages. When the roll away bed is folded for transportation and storage, the end portions of the frame are vertically oriented and the folded bed occupies a floor space of approximately the width of the bed times twice the thickness of the mattress.
The presently existing portable beds have a number of shortcomings. For example, such beds are somewhat complex and it takes some skill to fold and unfold them. Also, the constant folding and unfolding of the beds tends to wear them out. Moreover, the folding beds tend not to be as comfortable as normal beds, and their discomfort increases with age; the more times the beds have been folded and unfolded, the more uncomfortable they become. Additionally, the folded beds are unweildy to transport and it is difficult to move around more than one bed at a time. Finally, while the folded bed takes up less floor space than a regular bed, the floor space occupied by the folded bed is not minimized.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a portable storable bed that overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art. More particularly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a portable storable bed that is easily transportable and that occupies a minimum of storage space. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a storage bed that is convertible from its in use position to its stored position quickly and easily. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a relatively inexpensive storable bed that is comfortable to use.